


Vengeance Will Be Hers

by oyhumbug



Category: The OC
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyhumbug/pseuds/oyhumbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something mysterious happens to Marissa and Ryan after the car accident that will forever change their lives. Will they get revenge, and, if so, how will they celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Will Be Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at fanfiction.net, LJ (oy_humbug2), and my own site (Delicious Infatuation).

**Vengeance Will Be Hers**

Fog had settled into the little valley, blanketing nature and hiding those who were there from the rest of the world. The fire was slowly dying down as the lack of wind and dew worked together to still the raging flames while its two former occupants lay on the road unconscious, separated from each other by only a few feet.

Marissa was the first to stir, and as she laid there, re-acclimating herself with the world around her and taking in every fine detail of it, the events of the past few minutes flashed brilliantly through her mind sending shivers down her spine out of fear of the unknown and anticipation for what was to come. A smile played across her lips as she realized that while not twenty minutes earlier she was utterly clueless as to what she would do with her life, she was now completely sure that her life could be anything she wanted it to be as long as Ryan was by her side, and after the evening they had shared, there was not a doubt in her mind that they would be together for eternity.

The kindness of strangers had never been something she had looked for, but as she succumbed to death in Ryan's arms, as the numerous injuries he had as well were working to weaken and destroy him, a stranger had appeared beside them out of nowhere, taking her into his arms and making Ryan fall into a dreamless slumber. He had helped her, healed her wounds, and went to leave without a word, not expecting thanks or compensation, but she would not let him go. Ryan needed his help, too, and she would not, could not leave him behind. After pleading for his assistance, he had finally relented, only leaving once he had helped Ryan like he had helped her. Now she sat her awake, her senses on overload, finally appreciating life to the fullest and admiring the tiniest details of her existence.

Needing to be closer to Ryan as she waited for him to awake, she moved to him, as slowly as she could, savoring how with every step towards him that she took, his chiseled features and strong countenance became even more mesmerizing. How or why she could not say, but she suddenly could see things more clearly, notice every little nuance about the world around her, she could smell every minute essence in the air and identify its source, and she would swear that when she touched things she could feel every fiber, ever atom in them. Sitting down beside Ryan and moving his body so that his head rested in her lap, the dark, oppressive, heavy night did nothing to obscure the vision in front of her.

She watched him sleep, peacefully, just as she had done numerous times while they were together, but this time she really looked at him.

She noticed how each individual lock of hair had its own very unique hue, blending together to create one of the most perfect colors in the world, well, at least, that's what she thought. Every little scar, every little mark from various battles whether over defending her honor, standing up to his abusers, or just the typical teenage angst finding release in fisticuffs, were wounds on her heart, and as she held him she healed each with her tender lips hoping to at least, subconsciously, remove some of the pain he had suffered in his short eighteen years. Letting her eyes travel to his ears, she felt a warm surge of pride and love fill her entire body as she noticed they were shining a bright red; only she had the power to make him blush like that, and apparently she even had the power to do it in his dreams. From his ears her eyes roamed down to his lips, the lips that were finally hers and hers alone to kiss and play with. The thought made every single nerve in her body tingle out of anticipation. She no longer doubted how he felt about her, and after the night they had spent together, she knew that neither of them would ever want to waste a single day apart again. Giving into temptation, she lent down and placed her mouth over his, letting it hover there until she felt him stir, savoring his taste and the warmth contact with his body sent through her. As she felt him wake under her, she went to pull away, but surprising her pleasantly, he pulled her down even closer to him and repositioned their mouths over each other, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth so that they could fully appreciate and savor each other fully. Teasingly, she felt him run his teeth over her tongue drawing blood briefly sending them both into states of ecstasy only imagined before. But this was not the right time for this; they had other things to take care of first.

Standing up, he drew her body to his and placed his arm, an arm strong enough to kill a man but gentle and caressing when touching her, around her slim waist. She moved so that she could face him and joined their free hands together, practically leaping out of her skin as she felt their fingers make contact with each other and admiring the way the glass like surface of their nails reflected the dying embers of the burning car almost like a mirror. Drawing her gaze away from the mesmerizing play of lights, she finally let herself get lost in her favorite sight in the whole word, Ryan's eyes, but where they had always been her steadying force before, the place where she found her home in the crystal clear blue of the ocean she adored, they were now fathomless pools of love, need, lust, power, dreams, care, and longing. What she once would have described as aquamarine orbs of passion were now almost the color of amethyst, hauntingly beautiful and utterly unforgettable.

Breaking the spell she was under, he put his hand under her chin and caressed her smooth, alabaster jaw, making her grin in pleasure, her lithe body resembling a powerful feline ready to pounce.

"Are you ready," he asked. No other words were necessary. Unlike previously in their relationship where words and conversation were difficult and a stumbling block, they were now superfluous. Their eyes had always been expressive, revealing their emotions to the other, but now they were literally windows into their minds, sharing with each other their inner most thoughts, wishes, and desires. The bond they now shared was unbreakable, and, finally, after three years of misunderstandings, hurt feelings, and regrets, communication would no longer be a problem.

Moving away from him with their hands still entwined, they began to move simultaneously in the direction they knew they would find him.

"This is going to be fun," she giggled like an excited school girl into his ear as they approached the bar where they knew their target was. Sliding unnoticed into the smoke filled haze, they hid in the shadows not wanting to elicit any unwanted attention. For what they were about to do, no one could see them.

Heather had disappeared; she was no where in sight, but Volchok was there drowning his anger and fear in shot after shot of whiskey at a dingy table in the far back, secluded corner of the bar. Just as Marissa was about to approach him, Ryan pulled her back into a pitch black hallway.

"This is your show," he told her in barely a whisper, his trust and faith in her newfound ability to defend and take care of herself making her beam in pride and appreciation for his accepting behavior. "You can do this on your own. You don't need me." He leaned in and took her mouth in his again, the embrace even more passionate the one they shared on the road, something Marissa had thought would be impossible. Pulling away, he smirked at her. "I kind of want to watch you on the hunt, too." Letting the tips of his fingers run up the sides of her waist underneath her shirt and then drifting them underneath her breasts, he continued. "There is nothing more seductive than a powerful, strong, confident woman."

"Are you sure you're not trying to distract me from the task at hand," Marissa shot back playfully. The sensations his hands were evoking in her hungry body were amazing.

"Later," he promised. "We have plenty of time tonight and the rest of our nights for that, but for now," he nodded his head in the direction of her unsuspecting victim, "you have unfinished business to take care of."

With one last lingering kiss, she playfully pushed her by her backside towards the clamor of the crass costumers of the bar. Watching from the shadows the hallway provided, he saw her go up to Volchok and grab him by the scruff of his neck, digging her long, sharp nails into the sensitive skin at his nape. She held on so tightly, he couldn't move. Glancing around the bar, he was relieved to see that no one had spotted her yet, and motioned for her to follow him outside along the back hall to the alleyway.

As soon as they were there, Marissa threw Volchok up against the brick wall of the building, so roughly it made him gasp as the air was knocked out of his body. When his blurred and bloodshot eyes finally focused on his attacker, laughter shook his body, infuriating Marissa even more.

"I guess whatever she gave me finally kicked in, because this is one crazy ass trip! I mean," he stumbled over his words, the alcohol slurring his speech. "you two would have to be dead after the car rolled down the ravine and blew up; I saw it with my own eyes."

Moving towards him, Marissa buffed her nails on the side of her designer dress pants and then blew on them dismissively to make them shine even more.

"I guess some of us have more luck than others. For instance," she smirked at Volchok as she took on of her nails and drug it along underneath his chin and down the length of his neck over his Adam's apple, making a tiny line of blood form and trickle its way to the hollow of his clavicle where she speared the sharpened weapon on her finger into the supple skin causing him to wince and gasp in pain, "you tried to hurt us and failed, but I don't even have to try to kill you and I will."

Letting the blood that had pooled on his chest run over her hand, she coated her fingers with his warm, sweet, delectable blood, signaling Ryan to come to her side. In horror Volchok watched as she held out her hand for Ryan inviting him to suck his blood off of her fingers.

"Want a taste," she asked Ryan seductively making the rage boil within Volchok, but before he could say anything, Marissa took her free arm and backhanded him so hard his head hit the wall behind him and temporarily knocked him unconscious.

Ryan took Marissa's long, graceful fingers into his mouth, one at a time, after their annoyance had been taken care of. While he savored the taste of the blood in his mouth, she relished the feeling of his urgent tongue teasing and tempting her with every smooth caress. Her eyes closed and rolled back in her head out of ecstasy, his arousal reached painful levels, but their sexually charged moment was interrupted by the sound of a weak whimpering escaping their clueless and helpless victim behind them. Pulling away from each other, Marissa moved to Volchok once again, dragging him up off of the ground and forcing him to remain standing against the wall in front of her.

Volchok watched as Ryan moved behind the woman, who he, not even two weeks before, could call his own, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his fingers travel her body, first dancing tauntingly along her pant line and then letting them slip inside of the bothersome clothing. Jealousy raged through Volchok's body, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was not some drug induced hallucination; the pain was too real. She was killing him slowly, playfully, out of vengeance and enjoying every moment of it. Once powerful enough to handle his own in any fight against any opponent, he was now incapable of even attempting to battle back.

While lost in thought, he was unprepared for Marissa's next sudden attack. Stiffening her fingers and holding her hand as a claw, he sunk her nails into his chest, ripping his thin shirt in the process and causing blood to soak through it immediately. Twisting her hand in a counter clockwise motion, she made the wounds gape open even farther, making him struggle to remain conscious once again.

In his last few moments of lucidity, Volchok saw something that scared him more than anything he had ever seen in his life. As the scent of the thick, red liquid only heightened the passion Ryan was quickly producing in her willing and inviting body, Marissa's mouth fell open in need and desire as she softly moaned out of pleasure, his movements increasing in speed and urgency, and there, right in front of Volchok's eyes he saw her teeth, her large, sharp, fang like eye teeth. Those weapons were the last thing he saw before he fell into a dark, dangerous abyss of pain.

Although he was no longer awake, he was not dead yet either, but Ryan and Marissa left him there to bleed while she orgasmed and recovered her senses enough to finish the task at hand.

She clawed him again and again, the rage evident in her eyes as Ryan could see just how much the animal had hurt her the short time they were together, something he would always blame himself for. Just as he was about to die, Ryan turned to her, confusion written all over his chiseled, powerful face.

"Aren't you going to drink from him," he asked her.

"I can't" she sobbed out as she let go of the sorrow that had haunted her all her life once and for all. "I can't let the images of this monster's life into my mind; to see, again, what he did to me and every other woman he used and hurt would be too painful to watch. I've moved on from that stage of my life where I would stand by and let people damage me. I'm stronger now and no one, absolutely no one will ever treat me like that again."

Running his hand soothingly down the side of her face, stopping to cup it in his hands, he spoke earnestly, "that's fine. Like I said, this is your show. We'll do this however you want."

"Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her own hands around his.

"What do you want to do with the body though," he asked tentatively. "I'll get rid of it for you if you want me to, but we can't leave it here; we can't leave a trail."

With a simple nod of her head, she assented to his plan. While he would take the body to the sea and dump it there for the wildlife to destroy and devour, she was going back to their agreed upon hiding location for the night to prepare for their last hours in Newport Beach, Orange County, and California for many years to come.

The fact that they had to leave their families and friends behind was not as difficult to accept as Marissa thought it would be. She assumed it would be harder for Ryan, because she had thought he was closer to them than she was to her family, but his response surprised her. Although he appreciated what the Cohens had done for him and would forever remember them with gratitude and be thankful for their friendship, he had never really been a part of their family. Even Seth, he had confessed, would not be that hard to leave, because although he was the best friend he had ever had, he was not his family. Marissa was his family.

The stranger had given her an address where they would be able to get new identities, new paperwork in order to float through society as legal citizens; but even then, it would be too risky to remain near home because someone could recognize them. Ryan had let her choose their first "home" and was not surprised at all when she merrily suggested Paris. With a roll of his eyes and a smirk, he had agreed, and it was decided that they would immerse themselves in the Parisian culture, learn the language, adopt the way of life, and take on the traditions. They would work odd jobs, go to college, and, occasionally, take advantage of the opportunities their victims, the dredge of society, the murders, the rapists, the vicious thieves, brought their way. When they became bored with life there, it would be Ryan's turn to pick their next "home", and they would relocate again with new identities, new careers, new goals. Someday they would have children, and although their situation would be different than most traditional families, there would be no shortage of love or a lack of material possessions.

After the bank had foreclosed on the house she and her Mother had shared with Caleb, it had remained vacant, waiting to be sold, fully furnished, but apparently, no one in Orange County had pockets deep enough to afford the taste that had caused her former step-father to go bankrupt. The one thing about the house that she had regretted was that she and Ryan had not had a chance to make love in her room, in that gorgeous mahogany four poster bed, the epitome of luxury and comfort, but that was all going to change tonight.

Letting herself in with the key she had kept without the bank knowing, moving with Ryan's warning in mind that they did not want to leave a trail, she ascended the stairs to go to her former bedroom ignoring the rest of the house for it did not matter. The electricity was shut off but unneeded anyway as her new vision was capable of seeing in the even the murkiest surroundings.

There really wasn't much to do to prepare for Ryan to join her. There was no way she wanted candles, fire just seemed a little too risky at this point, and everything else a girl normally wished for when making love, flowers, chocolates, soft music, were frivolous and would just get in the way. All she needed was Ryan, and he was hers for eternity. Stripping herself of the clothes she had been wearing all evening, she went into the bathroom and cleansed the filth of her attack off of her porcelain body to the best of her ability. Although, luckily, the water was still on in the house, there were no toiletries for her to use. Stepping back from the sink she examined her body in the mirror, and to her surprise, she looked fresh and immaculate. It was amazing. Her hair had a lustrous shine, was long and healthy, untangled, and silky soft to the touch without any effort on her part. At that moment, she realized she could definitely get used to all the perks of her newfound existence.

It did not take Ryan long to return; what once would have been a difficult task before was now seemingly effortless. As she heard him take the stairs two at a time in a hurry to reach her, she laid herself down on the middle of the bed, on top of the layers of soft silk sheets and satin duvets, slightly propped up against the mound of pillows behind her, and just let her naked body form into a graceful, comfortable position. With an eager, seductive smile on her lips, she was ready for him.

The sight of Marissa before him, fully exposed and relishing her new found sexual freedom, was enough to stop Ryan in his tracks. When he approached the doorway to what once was her old bedroom, he had to stop for a few moments to merely watch her every move, even if it was as delicate as a blink of her long, luscious lashes. Finally, he could not wait any longer and made his way to her side still fully dressed.

Taking his hands in hers, she sat up from the bed to stand up on her knees and pulled him down to her, pushing him into a similar position that she had formerly been occupying.

"Before we get started with the real fun," she purred seductively into his ear as she leaned her body over his, letting her naked breasts tease him into submission, "I think I owe you a favor from before."

Without another word, she slipped her tantalizingly velvety hands into his pants and grasped his manhood, slowly beginning rhythmic motions up and down the shaft, sending Ryan into temporary bliss. Her movements were inhibited though by the clothes he was still wearing, so, wanting free reign over his body, Marissa slid one hand off of him and out of his pants so that she could remove them from his body. The hand that was touching him, stroking him, enticing him, stimulating him was so overwhelmingly blocking out all rational thought from Ryan's mind that he never noticed that she was quickly removing his clothing until he was completely naked. Finally, Marissa had what she wanted, his whole body, in all its glory, on display for her own eyes to ravage as much as she wanted, and the sight of it was enough to arouse her to the point of no return. It took just a few more moments to push Ryan over the edge, and as he climaxed for the first time that night, he knew that what they had done so far was going to be nothing compared to what was coming next.

Sitting up in bed and taking control of their activities, Ryan pulled Marissa into his lap and began his own assault upon her senses. He began tamely, just taking her mouth in his, letting their tongues meld together into one, as their tastes mingled and a dull, steady warmth coursed its way through their bodies. He could tell she was eager, that she was ready to skip all the foreplay for a quick, hard, sweaty bout of sex, but they had all night and Ryan intended to use their time wisely.

"Hey, hey," he teased softly as he pried his lips away from her eager, bruising ones, "relax, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I want to take this nice and slow," he rasped out, his voice filled with desire, as he moved his left hand from around her backside to the front of her body and slipped two fingers into her waiting and inviting core. Moving his mouth back to hers, he took it over and over again, greedily and with more passion than either of them had ever felt in their lives before. Once he knew that she was supporting her own body on his lap, he moved his right hand from the small of her back to her left breast cupping it and cocooning it in his palm, letting his fingers taunt and arouse her perfectly pink nipples. Wanting to do more than feel her breasts in his hand, he moved his lips away from hers, eliciting a moan of displeasure, until he took her right breast in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could , having to hold himself back from nipping at he supple flesh in order to taste the blood which he could feel flowing beneath the skin.

Just as she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out of her moist inner core and let them travel, lazily, in a languid pattern up her toned and taunt abdomen until he reached the breasts he was still playing with. Looking up at Marissa, he saw that her head was thrown back in rapture, mouth slightly open, eyes closed. He wanted to see those eyes though, those rich, indescribable eyes with irises the color of either sapphires or emeralds depending upon her mood, her surroundings, and the lighting, and the quickest way he knew to get her to open them was by surprise.

Repositioning his body before she even realized he had moved, he thrust into her pulsating center quickly and then continued to move in a steady, stimulating rhythm. Just as he had predicted, her eyes flew open and fixated on his own, their eyes making love to each other as their bodies rocked in unison to the melody they created together. On and on they swayed, their endurance never before higher, until Ryan felt that Marissa was, yet again, about to orgasm. Pulling out of her abruptly, he heard her whimper in desperation and desire, and the knowledge that he could bring her body to that level of passion just served to reignite his craving to pleasure her even more.

Lying down on the bed, he pulled Marissa down with him so that they were laying head to toe, her body blanketing his. When she saw the position they were in, she turned around to glance at Ryan briefly, the anticipation and surprise evident in her expression as she smiled up at him, all her love, solely for him, displayed openly on her beautiful face. Simultaneously, she took him into her mouth as his tongue found its way inside of her, as, once again, the two lovers pleasured each other right to the very brink of no return.

Just as they were about to reach their climaxes together, Ryan shifted their bodies one last time so that they were sitting up again, legs wrapped around each others torsos when he entered her. They found their rhythm easily again, but this time they both knew they were not going to stop, so just as they were about to orgasm, they made a silent agreement with their eyes, smiled at each other, and then moved their mouths to their partners neck, sinking their teeth into the silky flesh and drinking from the other's lifeline. As the blood flowed into their mouths, letting both of them travel through the other's memory seeing visions of the most influential moments in their lives and sharing every secret, every detail about their existence, their bodies finally came together at the same time in one mind shattering explosion of pleasurable sensations. It was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before in their lives. Not only were their bodies orgasming, but their minds and souls were as well.

Pulling away from each other only slightly, taking their fangs out of each others necks, Ryan took Marissa's face in his hands and gently kissed her one last time before scooping her up in his arms and making his way down the spiral staircase to the basement. No words were needed, especially not after what they had just shared, and as they closed the basement door behind them to shut out the light of day, their naked bodies, folded together, arms and legs entwined, laid down on an old abandoned bed waiting for the sleep of death to take them over. Just as their lids were closing over their dazzling, bright eyes, they looked at each other once more and silently shared their feelings with one last, tender embrace.


End file.
